wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/XV
Mijały dnie za dniami, a żadna zmiana nie zachodziła w naszym położeniu. Władysław rozsyłał liczne korespondencje, odbywał częste wycieczki w dosyć odległe nawet strony, a pożądany nabywca nie znalazł się. I nic w tym nie było dziwnego. Dobra mojej matki były obszerne, a kapitalistów na znacznej przestrzeni prowincji znajdywało się bardzo niewielu. Z tych zaś jeszcze jedni pragnęli nabyć je również za bezcen jak i Henryk, drudzy nie życzyli sobie mieć do czynienia z tym ostatnim albo powiązani z nim stosunkami interesowymi obawiali się występować z nim do walki. Wszystkie więc usiłowania Władysława okazywały się daremnymi, a lubo w rzadkich chwilach przestawania z nami zachowywał zawsze uprzejme obejście się i spokojną powierzchowność, domyślałam się jednak, że dręczył się przedłużonym swym w naszej okolicy pobytem. Raz, gdy znalazłam się z nim sam na sam, wyraziłam mu w imieniu matki mojej i swoim wdzięczność za trudy, jakie dla sprawy naszej poniósł, i prosiłam, aby dłużej nie zadawał sobie przymusu i wrócił tam, gdzie wzywają go obowiązki jego zawodu, tym bardziej, że prawdopodobnie nic tu już więcej do uczynienia nie zostawało. — I owszem, pani, i owszem — odpowiedział — z kilku miejsc, do których wysłałem korespondencje, oczekuję jeszcze odpowiedzi, a do kilku innych osobiście postanowiłem się udać. Nie odjadę stąd, aż do dna wyczerpię wszystkie środki ratunku. Jest to moją powinnością jako prawnika, a znowu jako człowiek nie lubię zatrzymywać się w pół drogi ani porzucać rozpoczętego dzieła w połowie roboty. Był to prawdziwy mężczyzna. Przenikając tajemne myśli jego i uczucia, podziwiałam nieraz, jak umiał panować nad sobą. Nigdy najmniejszą zewnętrzną oznaką nie dał nam poznać, iż cięży mu przedłużona jego w W. nieobecność, a całą zmianą, jak w nim spostrzec mogłam od ostatniej u nas bytności Zofii, było częstsze zamyślanie się, w jakie wpadał, i śród jakiego nagle bladł niekiedy albo brwi zsuwał z wyrazem głębokiego namysłu. Mniej też wyrzucał z siebie sarkazmów i ostrych dowcipów może dlatego, że rzadziej wdawał się w długie z nami rozmowy, a jak domyślałam się i dlatego jeszcze pewnie, że obawiał się, aby jakim słowem nie zaczepić o przedmiot, który zapanował nad jego myślą i najtajniejszymi uczuciami. Raz tylko, budząc się z jednej z długich zadum, jakie teraz napadały go często, rzekł do mnie: — Któregoś dnia powiedziałaś mi pani, że posiadam mocno osadzoną na karku głowę, której nic zgiąć nie potrafi, i wolę, umiejącą zapanować nie tylko nad zewnętrznymi okolicznościami, ale i nad samym sobą. Możeszże pani powiedzieć mi równie, czy mam ręce zdolne do odważnego trzebienia chwastów i pasożytów, oplątujących stopy ludzi, a posługujących tylko ku pocieszę osłom? Wniknęłam w jego myśli i odpowiedziałam; — Nie wątpię, że posiadasz pan moc, o której mówisz, bylebyś tylko posiadał także i rozwagę, pomagającą do rozróżniania chwastów i pasożytów z życiodawczymi. roślinami. Władysław uśmiechnął się po swojemu z rozmysłem, dowcipem i ironią: — Powiedz mi, pani — rzekł — gdzie jest granica, która by stanowczo rozdzielała chwasty i życiodawcze rośliny? W botanice znajduje się ona zapewne, ale jeśli pod przenośnią tą zrozumiemy społeczne sprawy i ustanowienia, z trudnością przyjdzie nam ją odszukać i dokładnie określić. Gdzie kończy się cnota, a zaczyna występek? Kędy leży granica obowiązku, a rozpoczyna wolna wola człowieka? Jaka jest idea tak wielka i święta, której by ludzie w zastosowaniu do jednostek nie zbrudzili i nie przekręcili? W jakiej z ksiąg, pisanych ręką człowieczą, znaleźć możemy rozwiązania, których byśmy słuchać mogli we wszystkich czasach i miejscach, śród wszystkich losów i uczuć, które nami władają? ... Mnie się zdaje, że taką księgę w nas samych tylko znaleźć możemy, jeśli sumienie nasze obudzone, rozum czujny, a serce nie zepsute. Co do mnie, zdaje mi się, iż niezdolny jestem słuchać żadnych praw innych, jak tych, które przemawiają do mnie z tej księgi, we własnym moim wnętrzu wyrytej. I kładąc rękę na piersi, słuchając głosów, które w niej dźwięczą, jestem pewny, że z całej duszy pragnę być zawsze w zgodzie z dobrem i prawdą, i że jeśli kiedykolwiek rozminę się z tą elementarną, katechizmową moralnością, na której ludzie jak dzieciaki w szkole sylabizują cnotę na pamięć, uczą się jej powierzchownych znaków, to z tą wielką, prawdziwą, świętą moralnością, przez którą człowiek uwielbia piękno, szanuje nieszczęście, przebacza winę i mężnie wyznaje prawdę swego serca, nie rozminę się nigdy. O ile tymi słowami wyrażone zasady Władysława, źle zrozumiane, niebezpiecznymi i szkodliwymi by być mogły, o tyle czuć w nich było szczerość niemal naiwną, niepospolitą niepodległość umysłu i wzgardę dla wielu rzeczy, przez ten świat przyjętych i uświęconych, ale bez najmniejszej domieszki cynizmu — a przeciwnie, z wielkim wymówione czuciem przyrodzonej szlachetności i lekką tylko zaprawą goryczy. Niepodobna było wątpić o szczerości tego człowieka, gdy mówił, że pragnie na zawsze pozostać w zgodzie z dobrem i prawdą i że nigdy nie rozminie się z tą wielką, świętą moralnością, która uczy uwielbiać, przebaczać, kochać, a za przekonanie swe mężnie nadstawiać czoło. Ale tę prawdę, to dobro i tę moralność postanowił on czerpać tylko z siebie samego, bacząc jedynie na to, aby sumienie jego było obudzone, rozum czujny, a serce uchronione od wszystkiego, co by je zepsuć mogło. Tej tylko swojej księgi wewnętrznej miał on radzić się we wszystkich wątpliwościach i niepokojach, a wzgardliwie odrzucał inne, co przynosiły mu wypisane i wydrukowane prawa dobra, prawdy i moralności. Odrzucał więc doświadczenie, nagromadzone przez ludzi wszystkich wieków, i sam sobie chciał zostać prawodawcą i pradziadem. Nie omyliż go to harde zaufanie w samego siebie i ten drogoskaz z własnych tylko jego uczuć i pojęć wystawiony? Nie wskażeż mu ścieżki, prowadzącej na manowce, zamiast tej, która wiedzie na szeroką równinę tej prawdy i tego dobra, których szczerze pragnęła szlachetna jego natura? Trzebiąc wkoło siebie chwasty i pasożyty, czy pod dumną i niepodległą swoją stopą nie złamie i nie zgniecie rośliny, dającej życie jednostkom i społeczeństwom, i czy te chwasty i pasożyty nie splączą go tak, że poczuje się przeciwko nim bezsilnym, i zamiast obalić je przed sobą, zostanie przez nie obalony? A wtedy, jakież głębokie upokorzenie dla tej szlachetnej natury, jeśli spostrzeże, że za wiele zaufała sobie i pobłądziła? Gdy tak pogrążyłam się w zamyśleniu, Władysław patrzył na mnie uważnie i przenikliwie, a po chwili wyrzekł z wolna: — A gdyby i tak było, jak pani myślisz? Gdyby zawiódł mię mój wewnętrzny drogoskaz i gdybym kiedy miał ujrzeć się bezsilnym przeciwko temu, co mi nie podoba się i zawadza; czyliż w przewidywaniu tych przypadłości mam dziś zmusić do abdykacji rozum mój i moją wolę? kazać im zmilknąć przed tym chóralnym wrzaskiem, co się nazywa głosem publicznym, i wbrew prawdzie mego serca i mego sumienia zobojętnieć dla tego, co kocham, potępiać to, co uwielbiam, odwrócić się od tego, co wzywa mojej pomocnej ręki i mego współczującego serca, pochyliwszy posłuszne czoło, pobiec za wszystkimi baranami tego świata becząc, jak inne beczą barany. Nie, pani, cokolwiek bądź spotkać by mię mogło w przyszłości, dziś nie jestem dzieckiem zdolnym poddawać plecy łaskawym chłostom matkispołeczności i w każdej chwili gotów jestem powiedzieć do niej: "Kochana i wielce łaskawa matuniu dobrodziejko! jestem pełnoletnim i mam wszelkie prawo rozporządzać się majątkiem, otrzymanym z łaski natury i twojej, to jest: sumieniem, rozumem i uczuciami mymi. Co do ostatnich, pozwól, aby one kierowały się według pierwszych, a nie według twojej despotycznej i wszechpotężnej, jak sądzisz, woli, i zostaw mię w spokoju, dopóki ci tylko szkodzić nie zacznę..." — A jeżeli — przerwałam — matka— społeczność odpowie na to; "Chłoszczę cię, bo przekraczając moje ustawy nadwerężasz zdrowie mego ciała i podkopujesz grunt na którym stoję?" Co pan jej na to odpowie? Władysław wzruszył ramionami i odrzekł: — Odpowiem jej: "A dlaczegoż, szanowna matko, przekraczając granice swej władzy zraniłaś tyle razy moje serce i upokorzyłaś moją słuszną dumę? Bronię się, ot i wszystko!" — Bronię się! — powtórzyłam — ale czyż obrona w zaczepną wojnę przejść nie może? W takim razie społeczność może zostać zranioną, a jednostka zmiażdżoną. — W takim razie — odpowiedział na tę uwagę moją Władysław — powiem jak król francuski: ''tout est perdu sauf l'honneur! '' Był to jedyny wypadek, w którym, w przeciągu trzech niemal tygodni, wdał się ze mną w przydłuższą rozmowę i z dala zaczepił o przyszłe swe zamysły. Niestety! dostatecznym to było, abym się przekonała, że na drodze, którą mu wskaże to, co nazywał swym drogoskazem wewnętrznym, nie ścierpi żadnej zapory; jakim zaś sposobem będzie ją przełamywać i czy przełamać ją zdoła, i co znajdzie za nią, jeśli ją przełamie: była to już inna kwestia, której nie śmiałam rozwiązywać przerażoną myślą. Pewnego nareszcie dnia Władysław oświadczył nam, że nazajutrz odjeżdża. Nic wprawdzie więcej nad to nie powiedział, niemniej jednak było to dla nas wyrokiem. Moja matka i ja zrozumiałyśmy, że nic już więcej uczynić dla nas nie mógł i że wszelka nadzieja uratowania w jakikolwiek sposób naszego majątku została stracona. Odjechał. Poszłam do mego biurka i zajrzałam do kalendarza; kilkanaście tylko dni zostawało do terminu, w którym powinnyśmy były ustąpić z domu. Podkreśliłam tę datę w kalendarzu czerwonym ołówkiem, aby się mi jak najczęściej nawijała na oczy, abym nie zaniedbała spełnić wszystkiego, co przedtem jeszcze powinno było być spełnionym. Był to biały i martwy dzień zimowy; dziedziniec i ogród usłane były śniegiem, światłopopielate obłoki okrywały całe sklepienie nieba, a pod nimi nisko wisiały rzędy chmur ciemniejszych, szarych, ziejących mgłą i wilgocią. W ogrodzie, na gałęziach bezlistnych drzew, siedziały wrony kracząc na wyścigi, a niekiedy podlatywały aż pod ściany domu i skacząc po gzemsach dachu pochylały grube swe dzioby, jakby chciały ciekawie zaglądać w okna. Zresztą w domu i wkoło domu zupełna panowała cisza: matka moja, od chwili wyjazdu prawnika, zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i nikogo widzieć nie chciała, co się jej zresztą zdarzało coraz częściej. Siedziałam przy oknie bawialnego pokoju sama jedna; przede mną stał mój koszyk z robotą, ale nie wzięłam jeszcze do rąk igły, lubo już od godziny siedziałam na tym miejscu. Patrzyłam na szare niebo, na drżące od wiatru nagie gałęzie, na śnieg, na wrony; ale wzrok mój machinalnie tylko przesuwał się po tych przedmiotach, ponieważ wcale nie myślałam o nich. Myślałam o tej dacie, którą w kalendarzu podkreśliłam czerwonym ołówkiem, i o tym, co mi przed nadejściem dnia tego uczynić wypadało. Nie wiem, czy to był wpływ smutnej natury, której widok rozkładał się za oknem, czy czegoś innego, ale pamiętam, że miałam wielkie usposobienie do smutku. Broniłam się jednak od pokusy i ile razy uczucie smutku bardzo już zaczynało mię ogarniać, spoglądałam na drzwi prowadzące do pokoju mojej matki i mówiłam sobie: — Ej, Wacławo! czyliż jesteś tak niedołężną, abyś nie potrafiła być wesołą nawet dla ulżenia tej, która tam taka smutna! "Co to szkodzi — mówiła znowu pokusa — w samotności dać trochę folgę sercu i wyobraźni, pomarzyć, potęsknić, a nawet zapłakać, choćby chwilę? Gdy matka nadejdzie, ukryjesz łzy, uśmiechniesz się i ku ulżeniu jej smutkowi pokażesz twarz wesołą". Tak szeptała pokusa i skłaniała głowę moją do marzenia i w dół kłoniła powieki, pod którymi wilgotniała łza. Ale powiodłam ręką po czole, podniosłam oczy i patrząc na drzwi pokoju matki mojej mówiłam sobie: — Nie poddawaj się, Wacławo, pokusie, rozmarzeniu, do którego aż nazbyt skłonną jesteś z natury, i smutkowi, co cię zapewne owiewa od tych obłoków szarych, wron krakających nad dachem i tych drzwi, za którymi płacze może twoja matka. Posmucić się i zapłakać w samotności to nic nie szkodzi istotnie; ale czy jesteś pewna, że ta chwila uległości dla samej siebie nie rozmiękczy twego serca i nie odejmie ci tej jednostajności humoru, tej przytomności i pogody umysłu, i tego zapomnienia o sobie, jakie winnaś posiadać, jeśli chcesz spełnić to, coś zamierzyła? Pogroziłam sobie w duchu i zaczęłam rozmyślać nad tym, jak nazajutrz wyślę Binię do W., aby tam spieniężyła mój naszyjnik z pereł i kilka innych klejnotów, które w różnych czasach otrzymałam od moich rodziców, i aby za pieniądze, które za te cenne błyskotki otrzyma, najęła nam w W. jakie skromne mieszkanko i zaopatrzyła je w niezbędne gospodarskie przyrzą— dy. Zupełnie osobny planik ułożyłam o sposobie urządzenia pokoju dla mojej matki w nowym naszym schronieniu. Miało być w nim wszystko, do czego matka moja przywykła: dywany, kotara nad łóżkiem, miękkie sprzęty, grube firanki, dobrze chroniące oczy od światła, biurko do pisania, klęcznik do modlenia się. Ustawiłam i ułożyłam to wszystko w myśli bardzo sympatycznie i aż uśmiechnęłam się, tak mi się wydał miłym i przytulnym ten przyszły pokój mojej matki. Potrzeba tylko było, abym ten pomysł mój szczegółowo rozpowiedziała Bini i aby ona wypełniła go przed naszym do W. przybyciem, czego zresztą mogłam być zupełnie pewną. Potem zaczęłam rachować, na jaki mniej więcej czas wystarczy nam suma, którą Binia otrzyma w zamian moich klejnotów, i wyrachowałam, że przy skromnym wydatkowaniu będziemy z niej mogły żyć w jakie kilka miesięcy. "To dobrze! — pomyślałam sobie — przez ten czas zapracuję na dalsze miesiące!..." Kończyłam właśnie tę myśl, gdy posłyszałam ciche zbliżające się do mnie kroki. Emilka weszła do pokoju i ze swoim dobrym, kochającym uśmiechem na twarzy usiadła naprzeciw mnie we framudze okna. — Znajduję cię bardzo zamyśloną, kochana Waciu — rzekła biorąc mię za rękę — i nie dziw, masz przecie myśleć o czym. Powiedz mi, kochanie, czy wypadkiem nie myślałaś także i o tym, że wraz ze mną przyjęłaś na siebie ciężar, bez którego daleko by ci lżej było? Zasmuciły mię te słowa Emilki; uścisnęłam ją serdecznie i wyłajałam za to, że mię w podobny sposób posądzić mogła. — Po prawdzie — odpowiedziała — nie posądzałam ja cię o to, moja droga, przybrana siostro, ale wyrazy moje były odbiciem mej własnej myśli, która mię bezprzestannie dręczy. Często bowiem, rozważając siebie samą i moje dotychczasowe położenie, znajduję, że jestem bezużyteczną na świecie i niedołężną istotą, zdolną tylko nudzić się i płakać, niezdolną dopomóc ani sobie, ani komu. Wstyd mi, że taką jestem, i w tobie tylko jednej pokładam nadzieję, że mię nauczysz być inną. Z nowym uściskiem powiedziałam jej, że taką, jaką jest, jest najłagodniejszą, najmilszą i najbardziej kochającą istotą. — To za mało — rzekła Emilka smutnie wstrząsając głową — łagodność i kochające serce nie starczą za inne zalety, których nie posiadam zupełnie. Chciałabym jeszcze być mężną, pracowitą i pożyteczną tak sobie jak drugim. — Nie przychodzi to od razu — odparłam — dotąd żyłaś w zbytku i próżnowaniu i aż do chwili, w której straciłaś matkę, w ciągłych zabawach. Teraz, kiedy już nie masz ochoty do bawienia się i zostałaś prawie zupełnie ubogą, potrzeba dawania sobie rady i pustka życia, jaką zapełnić sobie będziesz pragnęła, nauczą cię być i mężną, i pracowitą. — O to mi chodzi, Wacławo. Nigdy jeszcze dotąd nie zapytałam cię, jakie są twoje plany na przyszłość? Jaki zawód sobie obierzesz, w którym byś mogła zapracować na utrzymanie matki i swoje, i czy ja w tej przyszłej pracy twojej pomocną ci być mogę? Jeżeli uważasz mnie godną zaufania twego, opowiedz mi to wszystko, zwierz mi się z tym, a może w twoich zamiarach i ja upatrzę sobie jaką niteczkę przewodnią, do której przyczepić się i za którą bym postępować zdołała? Namyśliłam się przez moment, a potem rzekłam: — Kochana Emilko, kiedy wróciłam do domu mojej matki po kilkoletniej nieobecności i przekonałam się, że żadnego już nie pozostaje środka do wyratowania choć części jej majątku, ani na chwilę nie zawahałam się nad wyborem zawodu, w którym bym jej i sobie byt stworzyć mogła, a tym jest zawód nauczycielki, do którego mieszkając przy ojcu, przygotowałam się i usposobiłam. Ojciec mój, zaraz jak przybyłam do niego, powiedział mi: "Każdy człowiek powinien posiadać wyłączną jakąś umiejętność i szczególne do czegoś zamiłowanie, jeśli chce przyszłość swą zabezpieczyć i od materialnych, i od moralnych niedostatków. Kto mówi «człowiek», ten pod tym wyrazem rozumie tak kobietę jak mężczyznę. Tobie, moja córko, chciałbym dać wyłączną jakąś umiejętność i rozmiłować cię w osobnym jakim zawo— dzie, tak dobrze, jak gdybyś była moim synem. Nie jesteś pozbawioną znacznych nawet zdolności umysłowych; gdybyś ich nie posiadała, skłaniałbym cię do wyuczenia się mechanicznej pracy, jakiego rzemiosła na przykład. Ponieważ je posiadasz, radziłbym ci udać się na uniwersytet, gdybyśmy żyli w Ameryce lub gdybyśmy się na naszej ziemi urodzili w XXI wieku Chrystusowej ery. W danym zaś miejscu i czasie, w warunkach, w których jedynie rozwijać możesz w przyszłości twoją działalność, radzę ci, abyś kształciła twój umysł tak, aby móc zostać nauczycielką w pełnym i szlachetnym rozumieniu tego wyrazu". To mi powiedział mój ojciec, w kilka tygodni potem, jak przybyłam do niego, osłabiona na ciele i duchu, zmęczona tańcami, znudzona strojami i rozczarowana do świata i tego, co on świetnościami i uciechami swymi być mieni. Posłuchałam rady ojcowskiej, tym bardziej, iż doskonale odpowiadała tajemnym żądaniom i przeczuciom, jakie leżały we mnie od samego mego na świat wstąpienia. Uczyłam się wiele od ojca i innych podobnych mu ludzi, więcej jeszcze myślałam i pracowałam w samotności, a w ostatnim roku przed odjazdem do matki popróbowałam nawet sił moich w obranym zawodzie i dawałam lekcje kilku młodym dziewczętom. Rodzice moich uczennic i ojciec mój, który często przytomny bywał moim lekcjom, mówili, że udawało mi się wcale nieźle. Co do mnie, nie zawsze, a nawet rzadko byłam zadowoloną z siebie, bo tak wysoko zrozumiałam znaczenie dla świata i społeczeństw zawodu nauczycielskiego, iż wydawało mi się, że nieskończenie niższą jestem od własnego pojęcia. A kiedy tę wątpliwość powierzałam memu ojcu, powiadał mi: "Poczucie własnej niedoskonałości jest dla szlachetnej natury wielkim bodźcem do doskonalenia się. Ten, kto sam sobie wyda się skończonym ideałem, nigdy już do żadnego istotnego ideału nie tylko nie dojdzie, ale nawet dążyć nie będzie miał ochoty. Dobrze jest, że wątpisz o teraźniejszości, ale w przyszłość wierz zawsze i ufaj. Dobrze jest, że masz tyle rozsądku, aby móc powiedzieć: «tego jeszcze nie umiem!» Ale strzeż się mówić sobie: «nigdy umieć nie będę!» Zbyteczna pokora tak samo pozbawia sił jak zarozumiałość. Człowiek, który myśli o sobie, że nic zrobić nie potrafi, tak samo nieprzydatnym jest i nierozsądnym jak ten, który sądzi, że nic mu już do uczynienia nie zostało. Skrupulatnie rozbieraj teraźniejsze postępki swoje i uzdolnienia, a gdy spostrzeżesz w nich jakie niewłaściwości i niedobory, nie opuszczaj rąk w zniechęceniu, ale przeciwnie, zbieraj wszystkie twe siły i ufnie patrz w przyszłość mówiąc sobie: «trzeba, aby było lepiej!»" Miałam zawsze zwyczaj chwytać pilnie pamięcią słowa mego ojca, kiedy rozmawiał ze mną, a potem, kiedy znajdowałam się samą, spisywałam je w małym dzienniczku i zastanawiałam się nad nimi. Z tych notatek utworzyła się spora książeczka, którą uważam za przewodniczkę i doradczynię moją. Gdy więc przyjedziemy do W. i umieścimy się w nowym naszym mieszkaniu, książeczkę tę włożę do szufladki biurka, około którego postaram się zgromadzić jak największą liczbę młodych istot, których zostanę nauczycielką. Emilka słuchała tego, co mówiłam, naprzód z wyrazem zdziwienia, potem wielkiego zajęcia i bardzo skupionej uwagi. Gdy skończyłam mówić, milczała jeszcze kilka sekund, potem rzekła: — Twój ojciec, Wacławo, to bardzo niepospolity człowiek. Ja nigdy nie słyszałam, aby ktokolwiek do młodej osoby mówił to, co on mawiał do ciebie. Nam zawsze powiadano, że powinnyśmy jak najładniej ubierać się i jak najładniej wyglądać, aby móc jak najwięcej podobać się i jak najświetniej wyjść za mąż. Myślę, że zapomniano o nauczeniu nas jednej rzeczy, to jest, co mamy czynić w porze, kiedy nie ma gości i toaleta skończona, albo jeszcze w razie, gdybyśmy za mąż nie wyszły... — Otóż to — rzekłam. — Mój ojciec powiadał zawsze, iż bardzo szczęśliwie jest, jeśli kobieta wyjdzie za mąż, bo w rodzinnym życiu najprędzej znaleźć zdoła szczęście dla siebie i sposobność stania się miłą i pożyteczną drugim; ale że przecie łatwo zdarzyć się może, iż za mąż nie pójdzie, albo zobaczy się w potrzebie utrzymywania własną pracą ubogiej rodziny; wtedy, jeżeli nie posiada stosownych do pracowania uzdolnień, musi koniecznie być bardzo nieszczęśliwą. — To prawda — westchnęła Emilka — twój ojciec miał wielką słuszność, mówiąc to wszystko, ale powiedz mi, czy dla mnie nie jest jeszcze za późno, abym mogła nauczyć się czegokolwiek i zrobić z siebie coś więcej jak taką niezdolną istotę, jaką dziś jestem? — Kochana Emilko — rzekłam — nie mogę ci lepszej dać odpowiedzi, jak powtarzając słowa mego ojca, o których tylko co mówiłam: "Zbieraj wszystkie twe siły i ufnie patrz w przyszłość mówiąc sobie: trzeba, aby było lepiej". Błękitne oczy Emilki po raz pierwszy zapewne od dni wielu zaświeciły radością. — Szczęśliwa myśl przychodzi mi do głowy! — zawołała. — Zostaniesz nauczycielką, Wacławo, a więc pomagać ci będę: wszakże umiem mówić po francusku i grać na fortepianie! Mimo woli uśmiechnęłam się z naiwności biednej mojej towarzyszki. — To wprawdzie niezupełnie wystarcza, aby zostać nauczycielką w tym znaczeniu, w jakim rozumieć ten zawód należycie nauczył mię mój ojciec — odparłam — wszakże nie trać ufności i odwagi, bo i to jest materiał, z którego może coś zda się zrobić. Emilka wydawała się trochę zdziwioną. — Kochana Waciu — rzekła po chwili namysłu — i jakichże więcej wiadomości potrzeba, aby móc zostać nauczycielką? Moje guwernantki nie umiały nic więcej nad to, co ja dziś umiem. Jeżeli oprócz znajomości muzyki i francuskiego języka idzie jeszcze o język niemiecki i angielski, to i te nie są mi zupełnie obce... Zatrzymała się i z niepokojem patrzyła na mnie; po chwili dodała ciszej i z rodzajem nieśmiałości: — Przecie zawsze ja i Zenia byłyśmy uważane za dobrze wychowane panny... — I byłyście takimi — odrzekłam — ale tylko w tym znaczeniu, jakie wyrazowi temu nadaje ten świat, śród którego urodziłyście się i wzrosły, a wcale nie w powszechnym i prawdziwym. Nie wiesz może o tym, dobra moja Emilko, że dla młodej panny, która nazywa się w świecie dobrze, świetnie nawet wychowaną, mnóstwo prawdziwie pięknych i pożytecznych rzeczy nie znajduje się wcale, że wiedza istotna i prawdziwie wzmacniająca umysł człowieka jest jej tak obcą, jak gdyby nigdy jeszcze nie zawitała na kulę ziemską. Odrobina płytkich i błyskotliwych wiadomości, jakie otrzymuje panna dobrze wychowana, z trudnością wystarcza dla niej samej na pokarm serca i umysłu, a na podporę życia nawet nigdy prawie nie wystarcza. Jakże więc ta, która sama nie posiada pokarmu i podpory, może podjąć się i udzielać ich drugim. A zawód nauczycielki, moja droga, nie jest niczym innym, jak tylko podawaniem młodszym istotom pokarmu dla serca i umysłu i podpory dla całego ich życia. Emilka spuściła głowę i łzy zakręciły się w jej oczach. — Więc jestem do niczego niezdatną — szepnęła. — Wszystko, czego mię uczono, nie przyda mi się nawet do zarobienia na kawałek chleba ani na godzinę prawdziwego spokoju? . . . O! jakże ją żałowałam! Z jakim współczuciem serdecznym objęłam ją ramionami, przycisnęłam do piersi i ucałowałam jej czoło i usta. Uspokoiła się w moim objęciu, a potem, jakby powodowana gwałtowną chęcią jakiejkolwiek czynności, pochwyciła z koszyczka moją robotę i zaczęła pilnie zszywać wełnianą materię, z której sporządzałam sobie suknię. Uważałam jednak, że ściegi robiła krzywe i nieregularne, a nitka rwała się i plątała co moment w niewprawnym jej ręku. Wzięłam także igłę i zaczęłam zszywać dwa inne kawałki materii. Szyjąc zaś, dalej ciągnęłam rozmowę: — Pamiętasz może, kochana Emilciu, mego kuzyna, Franciszka R. , który wychował się przy babce Hortensji i w czasie mego pobytu u matki mieszkał w Rodowie. . . Wymawiając te słowa podniosłam oczy dla wzięcia nitki z koszyczka i mimo woli spojrzawszy na Emilkę spostrzegłam, że silnie się zarumieniła i zrobiła kilka ściegów więcej jeszcze krzywych i nierównych jak uprzednie. Udałam, że tego nie widzę, i zaczynając znowu szyć mówiłam dalej: — Otóż Franusia mocno upokarzało położenie, w jakim zostawał mieszkając w Rodowie. Nazywał siebie niedołężną istotą i żebrakiem, zjadającym chleb, rzucany mu z łaski dla honoru familii. Prosiłam go, aby przyjechał do nas i wezwał rady mego ojca, co do wyboru innego sposobu życia. Ojciec mój przyjął go serdecznie jako mego przyjaciela, a zarazem ubogiego i dobrymi chęciami ożywionego chłopca. Przedtem jeszcze powiedział mi, iż gdy przybędzie, poradzi mu, aby wstąpił na uniwersytet i sam dopomoże mu do skończenia któregokolwiek z uniwersyteckich kursów. Ale gdy Franuś przyjechał i ojciec mój przez kilka dni porozmawiał z nim po parę godzin, wpatrując się w niego tak, jak to on umie, wzrokiem wnikającym w najtajniejsze głębie umysłu i serca, pokazało się, że Franuś daremnie by próbował oddawać się naukom. Posiadał on także tylko obce języki i trochę znajomości muzyki, a do tego przez długą bezczynność umysł jego stępiał i stracił zdolność do subtelnych studiów i wytrwałego siedzenia nad książką. Zaczynać zaś od A B C dla Franusia było za późno, bo miał już dwadzieścia dwa lata i pragnienie działalności i niezależności było w nim tak silne, że aż wychudł, zbladł, i można było słusznie obawiać się o jego zdrowie. Ojciec mój z właściwą sobie delikatnością powiedział mu to wszystko i dodał: "Nie pozostaje ci nic więcej, jeśli pragniesz zdobyć sobie niezależność i spokój, jak zostać rzemieślnikiem". Franuś spochmurniał trochę na to i zarumienił się, nie darmo bowiem wychowany był przez babkę Hortensję i tyle lat mieszkał w Rodowie; ale po przepędzeniu u nas kilku dni jeszcze i po kilku nowych rozmowach z moim ojcem pozbył się fałszywego wstydu i obrał sobie rzemiosło stolarskie. Przez trzy lata był uczniem u najlepszego stolarza, jaki jest w K. , a od kilku miesięcy został już sam patentowanym na majstra. Ojciec mój pożycza mu niewielką sumkę na założenie warsztatu, ponieważ jednak w K. jest wielu stolarzy, a w W. zaledwie kilku i to nieszczególnych, Franuś lada dzień zapewne przyjedzie do W., aby tam założyć swój warsztat rzemieślniczy. Tak więc, nie mogąc pracować głową, kuzyn mój nauczył się pracować rękami, a jestem pewna, że mu się dobrze powodzić będzie, bo nabył wielkiej zręczności w swym rzemiośle, przyzwyczaił się do pracy, a do tego wesoły jest, zadowolony z siebie, a fizycznie tyle zdrów i silny, że może dzielnie władać heblem i piłą. Znowu potrzebowałam wydobyć nitkę z koszyczka i podniosłam oczy. Emilka przestała szyć, opuściła ręce na kolana, zrumienioną twarz podniosła i patrzyła na mnie tak rozjaśnionymi, błyszczącymi i błękitnymi oczami, że wydała mi się w tej chwili prawie ładną. Widząc, że na nią patrzę, pochyliła się trochę, położyła z wolna rękę na moim ramieniu i wymówiła z cicha: — Waciu, może bym i ja mogła wyuczyć się jakiego rzemiosła? . . . Doprawdy, w tej chwili była prawdziwie ładną, tyle naiwnej szczerości, łagodności i promiennego uczucia było w jej zrumienionym, wpół uśmiechnionym, wpół nieśmiałością oblanym licu. Kiedy całując ją powiedziałam, że opowiadanie moje o Franusiu miało właśnie na celu myśl tę jej nasunąć, że nie chciałam radzić jej i narzucać mego pomysłu, ale czekałam, aż sam jej przyjdzie do głowy, i że zdaje mi się, iż najlepiej uczyni, jeśli dla odegnania nudów i powiększenia swych małych pieniężnych zasobów zajmie się szczerze jakąś ręczną wyłączną pracą, rzuciła mi się na szyję i ukrywając twarz na mojej piersi, wyznała mi po cichu, ze łzą perlącą się w oku i wzmożonym rumieńcem na twarzy, iż będzie bardzo szczęśliwą, zostając rzemieślniczką, ponieważ Franuś był rzemieślnikiem; że przeprasza mnie, iż nie wyznała dotąd przede mną swego sekretu, ale że Franuś był najsympatyczniejszym dla niej człowiekiem ze wszystkich ludzi, jakich kiedy znała; że gdyby był przed kilku laty oświadczył się o jej rękę, byłaby z pewnością poszła za niego, choćby familia ganiła ją za to, jak chciała; że sama nie wie doprawdy, czy istotnie go kocha, bo przecie i tak dawno go nie widziała, i on nigdy nie okazywał jej wzajemnej sympatii, ale że wie z pewnością o tym, iż nikt tyle się jej, co on, nie podobał, i że jak wspomina o nim, to czuje niezwykłe wzruszenie i smutek. Wysłuchawszy tego jej cichego wyznania, spytałam, dlaczego nigdy nie zapytała mnie o Franusia, chociaż ją tyle obchodzi? Odpowiedziała mi, że z trudnością przychodzi jej wymawiać jego imię, bo zaraz rumieni się i obawa ją zdejmuje, aby komukolwiek nie wydało się to śmiesznym, iż się zajmuje człowiekiem, który może o niej ani myśli. Zapytałam ją wówczas, co właściwie zniewoliło ją dla Franusia i tak bardzo jej się w nim podobało? Pomyślała chwilę, potem rzekła: — Przypominam sobie, że pierwszy raz zwróciłam na niego uwagę w czasie jakiejś wielkiej w naszym domu zabawy. Młodych ludzi było pełno, ale wszyscy oni byli bogaci, a przynajmniej niezależni i pewni siebie. Twój kuzyn nikogo tam prawie nie znał ani z kobiet, ani z mężczyzn, a nikt też nie śpieszył zabierać z nim znajomości. W przestanku pomiędzy tańcami spostrzegłam go stojącego we drzwiach z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, z pochyloną głową. Nie tańczył, a wydawał mi się tak smutnym i upokorzonym, że aż mi się serce ścisnęło. Podeszłam i zaprosiłam go do mazurowej figury. Pokazało się, że tańczył bardzo ładnie, daleko lepiej nawet od wielu z tych panów, którzy byli zupełnie pewni siebie. Rozmawiał także bardzo przyjemnie; spostrzegłam, że posiadał wyobraźnię i dowcip; w całej jednak jego osobie było tyle jakiegoś tajonego smutku, tak żywe rumieńce oblewały mu czoło przy niektórych wyrazach mogących mieć związek z jego zależnym w Rodowie położeniem, tak zresztą okazywał mi się wdzięcznym za to, że tańczyłam z nim i rozmawiałam ciągle, i innym pannom w bardzo grzecznych dla niego przedstawiałam go wyrazach, że odtąd zajęłam się nim na dobre. Zresztą — dodała po chwili — taką już mam naturę, że najwięcej czuję się pociągniętą do tych, co trochę smutni i zmieszani, a zdaje mi się, że pokochałabym nawet zbrodniarza, jeśliby nim przy mnie pogardzano, i że im gorzej by się wszyscy z nim obchodzili, tym ja bym lepszą starała się być dla niego. Słuchałam ją i podziwiałam piękność tej cichej, naiwnej natury, na której czystość i dobroć nie podziałały ani całe lata spędzone w bezczynności, nudach i balach na przemian, ani następnie niesprawiedliwości, jakich doświadczała od ludzi. Pamiętałam dobrze, że Franuś opowiadał mi kiedyś o tym dobrym postąpieniu z nim Emilki i pomyślałam sobie z uśmiechem: "Kto wie? ..." Po krótkiej jednak chwili uśmiech zniknął z ust moich; spojrzałam bowiem na twarz Emilki, która ochłonąwszy ze wzruszenia, co ją na moment było przyozdobiło, wyglądała znowu zwiędła nieco, o pospolitych rysach, grubej cerze, niemal zupełnie brzydka. Obok niej postawiłam w wyobraźni świeżą i rześką postać mego młodego kuzyna, którego przed kilku miesiącami zostawiłam w pełni młodzieńczej siły, wesołości, swobody i wraz z nią rozbudzonych rojeń, i nie mogłam wstrzymać się od pomyślenia: "Biedna Emilka! " Ale potem przyszło mi na myśl, że pomimo niezbyt powabnej powierzchowności Franuś zdoła może zrozumieć i ocenić tę dobrą i cichą istotę. I znowu powiedziałam sobie: "Kto wie? ..." — Więc układ skończony — ozwała się Emilka ściskając mi rękę. — Gdy tylko przyjedziemy do W., ty, Wacławo, będziesz starała się o uczennice, a ja o nauczyciela, który by mógł mię wyuczyć rzemiosła; jakiego? ty mi już poradź. Oddaję się zupełnie twemu przewodnictwu. Radź mi, nauczaj, kieruj mną. Mam najlepsze chęci i rozumiem dobrze potrzeby mego obecnego położenia; ale jestem biedną dziewczyną, pozbawioną zupełnie wszelkiej samodzielności. Powiedziałam jej, że jestem i będę zawsze najlepszą jej przyjaciółką i postaram się jak najlepiej jej poradzić, ale aż wtedy, gdy będziemy już mieszkały w W. , ponieważ tak od razu trudno o czymkolwiek stanowczo zadecydować, tym bardziej jeśli idzie o tak ważny przedmiot, jak wybór zatrudnienia na całe życie. Emilka rozmarzyła się i zaczęła wyliczać z kolei wszystkie rzemiosła kobiece, o jakich tylko kiedy posłyszeć mogła. Czyniła z siebie to szwaczkę, to szewczynię, to rękawiczniczkę, to introligatorkę, a mnie się ciągle zdawało, że poglądając ukradkiem na swoje białe i drobne ręce, żałowała z całego serca, że na żaden sposób nie może zostać stolarzem. Dopomagałam jej szczerze w tych marzeniach, z których wywiązać się mogła jaka myśl praktyczna, i stopniowo, jak ona przechodziła w rozmowie z przedmiotu na przedmiot, starałam się jej tłumaczyć różne techniczne strony rozmaitych rzemiosł, ich trudności i pożytki, co mi z tym większą przychodziło łatwością, że mieszkając przy ojcu zwykłam była zwiedzać w jego towarzystwie liczne fabryki i rękodzielnie, a tym sposobem zaznajomiłam się z prawami rządzącymi przemysłem i z jego wewnętrzną stroną, ukrytą przed większością ogółu. Gdy tak rozmawiałyśmy, drzwi pokoju otworzyły się z wolna i na progu stanął mężczyzna w grubych butach i wytartym odzieniu. Nie zdziwiło mię ani przelękło to zjawisko, bo nieraz już widziałam je wsuwające się w podobnie nieceremonialny sposób do naszych bawialnych pokoi. Był to urzędnik wielce niskiego stopnia, rozwożący po dworach urzędowe papiery. Podeszłam na środek pokoju, nieproszony mój gość zbliżył się także, a gdy szedł, jesionowa posadzka uginała się i jęczała pod jego ciężkimi stopami. Ukłonił się niezgrabnie, oddał mi pakiet papierów, zamknięty w wielkiej kopercie, zapieczętowanej wielką pieczęcią, i prosił, abym mu napisała stosowne pokwitowanie. Byłam już zupełnie oswojona z tą procedurą, bo przedtem jeszcze, ile razy widziałam zjawiającego się na dziedzińcu niemiłego posła, wychodziłam spiesznie na jego spotkanie, aby zapobiec nieprzyjemności, jaka by stąd dla mojej matki wyniknąć mogła. Toteż i teraz, po napisaniu i oddaniu żądanego pokwitowania, rozpieczętowałam pakiet i rzuciłam okiem na wielki arkusz papieru, na którym wypisane były nazwiska kilku majątków, mających być wkrótce wystawionymi na sprzedaż, a obok każdego z tych nazwisk umieszczoną była data. Przy nazwisku, oznaczającym dobra mojej matki zobaczyłam tę samą datę, jaką przed kilku godzinami podkreśliłam w kalendarzu czerwonym ołówkiem. Z papierem w ręku stałam chwil kilka myśląc nad tym, jak go pokażę mojej matce, ponieważ był to już ostateczny wyrok, który najmniejszej co do pory, w której miałyśmy wynosić się z domu, nie zostawiał wątpliwości. Potem schowałam papier do kieszeni, zwróciłam się do Emilki i opowiedziawszy jej, co zawierało w sobie otrzymane pismo, rzekłam podając jej rękę: — Teraz, kochana Emilko, gdy wszystko już stanowczym jest i nieodwołalnym, wzywam twojej pomocy. Obie, zjednoczone jedną myślą i jednym pragnieniem, stańmy z obu stron mojej matki i wesprzyjmy jej słabe siły. Bądźmy spokojne, aby wlać w nią pogodę; bądźmy wesołe, aby oderwać ją od jej smutków. Stwórzmy wkoło niej tyle ciepła, aby przestała żałować utraconego blasku. Uczyńmy jej ubóstwo o tyle znośnym, aby mogła dać mojemu ojcu dowód, że się go nie lęka, i kiedyś połączyć się z nim mogła bez wstydu i bojaźni. Wzywam cię, abyś mi pomogła w tym zdaniu, z jakiego uczyniłam sobie cel życia. Tak jak jesteś dla mnie czułą i wylaną siostrą, tak bądź dla mojej matki córką serdeczną i pobłażliwą. Emilka rzuciła się w moje objęcia i gdy szeptała mi na ucho tysiące słów podziękowania i czułości, ostatecznie przekonałam się, jak wierną, szczerą, ukochaną będę miała z niej towarzyszkę. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy